


Halfway Point

by TheTrainTicket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, blackmistshipping - Freeform, taintedshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrainTicket/pseuds/TheTrainTicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Mist takes a fascination with the fact that humans can't see them.  Warnings: Agoraphilia, martymachlia, emotional manipulation, tentacles, interchangeable genitals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway Point

“So, enlighten me on something, because I’ve been confused for awhile…” Black Mist inquired right as Yuma dozed off. Astral tilted his head in acknowledgment. “Can the other Tsukumo family members… see us?”

Astral blinked, leaning back and giving it a moment’s thought. “No. Not as far as I’m concerned…”

Black Mist shrugged and gazed out the window. “I couldn’t tell. That sister person…“ 

“Akari.”

“Sure. I knew she couldn’t see us. But sometimes, it felt like that grandma was staring right at me. Then I never trust robots.”

“Yuma’s friends can see us.”

“I know!” Black Mist snapped. “That was inevitable!”

He was referring back to those duels, when Black Mist had possessed Astral… and now that he had been freed from the Key. Astral shook his head, deciding to redirect the conversation. Black Mist was doing better now – no need to bring up unpleasant memories.

“Why the sudden interest?” Astral asked.

“I just like to know.” Black Mist turned his head to look back. “When people can just naturally see us, it usually means something. Typically it means they’re slightly more than human. Or that you meant to reveal yourself to them.” 

Astral nodded. It came in handy having Black Mist around – he knew some things that Astral had forgotten, or was unaware of in the first place. However, it was also slightly embarrassing. 

“At least, I think that’s how it works… every human I’ve ever wanted could see me just fine!” Black Mist teased.

“Don’t be crude.” Astral replied coolly, floating up from his spot and leaving the room. His companion was quick to follow.

The television was on in the living room. Akari sat there, taking notes on her screens and munching on a few snacks. Everyone else was asleep, but she liked to stay up for the late news reports. Astral hovered close behind the couch, and Black Mist floated up next to him.

“So how about you, Astral?” He teased, leaning against his shoulder. “Ever played around with a human’s lack of sight?”

“No. That doesn’t sound like fun.” His companion chuckled. “Keep your voice down, Number 96, Yuma can still hear us.”

The Number stuck out his tongue playfully. He floated over to Akari, resting beside her, watching TV as well.

“Number 96 – don’t!”

“Keep your voice down, Astral!” Black Mist mocked. “Yuma might hear you!”

Astral clenched his fists, but he remained quiet.

Akari reached forward, jotting down a few notes and grabbing a couple cookies. Black Mist watched her absent-mindedly, occasionally pressing his fingers against her screens. Of course nothing happened, but at some point she clicked a link right as he did, and the change of page made him smirk.

He began to poke along her shoulder. She of course, took no notice. Feeling a little bolder, he started playing with her bangs, snickering as she continued to ignorantly watch the news program.

“Number 96…” Astral hissed, becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with the situation. “If Yuma finds out…”

“If you’re so worried about Yuma, then go back upstairs.” Akari leaned forward again, shutting down her screens and grabbing onto the remote. When she sat back up, Black Mist continued playing with her hair.

“No. I don’t trust you here by yourself.”

“Alright, then stay here with me.” Black Mist shrugged, not even bothering to look at Astral as he spoke. He kept his attention instead on the channels Akari was flipping through.

His smirk grew wider as he decided to take his hand away from her hair and wrap it around her eyes. Astral let out a small groan but Black Mist just snickered. Akari went on clicking, unaware of the hand that should have been completely blocking her vision.

Then she reached a channel that made her gasp. The remote fell from her hands as she slapped them over her eyes. Black Mist cackled as her palms fell against him, going right through.

“Number 96!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He wheezed. Biting his lip, he tried to calm down. “You have to admit, it’s really funny!”

“No, it isn’t!” Astral insisted.

“It’s kind of funny…”

Akari slipped her hands down, and Black Mist took his grip off of her. She quickly grabbed the remote again and muted the television. It was then that the two noticed what she had playing.

Astral’s eyes widened as he watched. “What… what are they doing?”

“Oh come on, Astral…” Black Mist replied, turning to glance at him. “You can’t possibly be that naive at this point.”

Astral wasn’t inexperienced about these sort of situations anymore. Hadn’t been for a while, thanks to Black Mist. This didn’t ease his confusion, however.

“Why would they film it?”

“Because it’s fun to watch other people doing it.” Black Mist went back to gazing over at Akari. “She’s certainly enjoying it.”

Her eyes kept moving around, paranoid over the thought of someone walking in, but at the same time, she found herself moving her fingers between her legs. Black Mist chuckled at her actions. He leaned over, floating upside down with his face in front of hers.

“Shh, it’s ok… everyone’s asleep, you won’t get caught!”

“Just leave her alone!”

“Oh – but this is the best part about not being seen by humans!”

Astral turned his head, disgusted with how casual Black Mist was being. Seeing Akari act like this wasn’t helping at all. He really just didn’t understand.

An arm wrapped around his waist, and a hand went under his chin. Astral opened his eyes, glancing up at his companion.

“Hey.” Black Mist whispered. “She’s a big girl. She knows what she’s doing. This it normal.”

“Why though? This is something so private – why make a show about it?”

“Because.” Black Mist replied. “It’s fun to watch other people. It helps give you ideas.”

He started to pull Astral in close, but was stopped when he placed his hands on Black Mist’s chest. He glanced back at Akari.

“But she doesn’t know she’s being watched.”

“Then what’s the harm?” Astral lowered his defenses, just for a moment, to look back at his companion. Black Mist took the opportunity to press their lips together. “We aren’t hurting her, and she’ll never know…” he said when they broke apart. “And we won’t tell anyone about this, right?”

“Why would we?” Astral put his arms around his shoulders. He hated how easily he gave into this. Even though it confused him, Astral did enjoy the basics. Black Mist was surprisingly gentle about the whole thing. Although he teased Astral’s ignorance, it was never far enough to be considered criticism. He still answered any question he was given.

At the end of the day, they were the only two of their kind, and these were questions Astral could only go to Black Mist for.

He did wonder how the Number had become so knowledgeable in regards to their anatomy, but Astral always supposed he was just far more willing to experiment. He knew Black Mist had been with other sexual partners in the past – that was something he had admitted right away.

“Think of all the things you can do to me and my body.” He had said that first night. “You can have me whenever you want. Astral.”

He flinched at the memory. He tried to brush it off as his inexperience, and Black Mist’s questionable past… but why was he so eager to share himself with a former enemy?

Astral didn’t know how to define their relationship – all he knew was that he took pleasure in what they had. Besides, it got Black Mist to behave. Maybe a little too well, considering how quickly all this had happened, though he just seemed enthusiastic. Astral had a hard time trusting the Number, but he understood how this gave them mutual benefits.

“There, you’re getting it now…” his companion replied, leaning in for a much softer kiss. “It’s ok, we’re not hurting her… we’re not hurting anybody.”

That was a line he used a lot. Their first time had been incredibly awkward – mainly because it had also been the first time Astral became aware that such interactions were possible. But Black Mist claimed that it was all very natural.

Astral tried asking Yuma about it, which only led to a lot of blushing and half-phrased explanations that didn’t make any sense. However, the point got across – these things did in fact happen.

Yuma didn’t know about them. Astral didn’t feel the need nor desire to tell him. Black Mist insisted it wasn’t any of his business, anyway. 

It had been strange at first, keeping all of this a secret, but the Number said that Astral just hung around kids too much, and that these sort of things weren’t for kids. Looking at Akari now, he could see that his companion had a point. And Astral would admit… there was a part of him that liked this more mature side of existence.

He liked that Black Mist gave him these sensations that others couldn’t. And it was nice to actually have someone to talk about his body with.

Astral looked at his companion. Companion. Because he didn’t know what else to call him. Black Mist said that they would need his aide, but he never actively promised them help after winning that one duel. All he had done was swear to behave as long as Astral kept playing with him.

“Because it feels good, of course.” Had been his only explanation when Astral first asked. 

But it did feel good. Astral dropped the subject after that.

They really weren’t hurting anybody.

His companion led him over to the couch, sitting him down next to Akari, who was still touching herself. Astral fidgeted, not wanting to be near her, but Black Mist took hold of his face and pressed their lips together again.

“Shh…” he whispered. “It’s ok, you’re ok…”

He turned Astral away from Akari, but he noticed Black Mist’s gaze wasn’t even on him. He was still looking at her. What was the fascination? Did watching someone else evoking in sexual acts really stimulate him that much? 

Then again… she did seem to be getting arise out of watching this television show.

Astral knew about his companion’s other partners – did he just want to be promiscuous again? He wouldn’t have been bothered as long as Black Mist was just honest with him. It was better than feeling somewhat inadequate while the Number went and stared at this human girl. Moreover, Yuma’s sister.

Black Mist promised to behave… but what if Astral wasn’t enough for him anymore? Would he really take it out on the Tsukumo family?

He decided to just concentrate with the kiss and figure out a solution later. The sooner Black Mist was satisfied, the sooner all this could be finished. Although Astral would’ve been fine with further advances, he just felt awkward having Akari be right there. The guilt he felt over keeping their relationship a secret from Yuma had just recently begun to fade – now this felt like a whole other level.

They had never done these sorts of things outside the Key before, for fear of being caught. And because the thought had simply never crossed Astral’s mind (on top of all that, the Number was just loud). But, none of this ever had been his idea. It was always Black Mist.

His companion ran a hand up Astral’s back, and down his chest, making him shiver. They had done this enough times for Black Mist to be well acquainted with his body. And that was strangely comforting.

Astral began playing with Black Mist’s hair, knowing him fairly well also. He was starting to relax and get into it, letting the Number explore him and deepen their kiss. He was even starting to ignore Akari right next to them.

Black Mist pressed their lower bodies together, rotating his hips. And Astral wanted him to do it. That peeved him so much because Black Mist was the only one who could make him feel this way. Astral didn’t ‘want’ like this before. 

He started reciprocating his companion’s movements, heat rushing through him. Astral grabbed at Black Mist’s shoulders, pulling him in, closer. Closer. Closer.

There was a bump sound from the other room. Most likely the bot. Akari, breaking out of her daze, grabbed the remote. She flipped the channel a few times before shutting it off. Her breathing was heavy and she hid her face behind her hand, blushing hard.

Black Mist broke the kiss and went right on watching her. She got up, collected her things and left for her room. Then the Number also arose, leaving Astral on the couch.

“She’s done!” Astral called out as quietly as he could. The desperation in his voice was difficult to hide. He needed to get him away from Yuma’s sister, and half of that was because he wanted to get back to the Key and finish what they had started. “Let’s just go now!”

“Why?” Black Mist responded playfully. “This is fun! She’s so cute!”

Astral scowled but the Number merely spun around and floated off. He soon flew after.

Akari had taken off her clothes and slipped a simple T-shirt on. Astral came in right as she laid herself down on the bed. He had no doubts that Black Mist just watched her change – and the whole situation felt utterly wrong.

“Come on,” he insisted, grabbing Black Mist’s arm. “You’ve had enough fun, let’s go.”

“But she’s not finished!” He pointed.

Sure enough, Akari was lying over the covers, still touching herself.

“I thought she was done when she turned off the television.” Astral replied.

“No, she was just interrupted.”

“That means she didn’t want to be caught.” He stated firmly. “Meaning she doesn’t want to be watched.”

“That’s different.” Black Mist shrugged. “If someone in her family saw, they’d probably want her to stop. She’d be embarrassed. But we’re not stopping her, and we’re not embarrassing her. She doesn’t even know we’re here.”

His words didn’t bring comfort at all. Still, Astral pressed his legs together, trying to hide the real reason for his rush.

“I don’t understand why you’re so interested.”

“Because it’s fun.” The Number repeated once more. “Playing it safe gets so monotone after a while.”

Black Mist gazed over at Astral, who was starting to twitch. It was obvious he had no intent of leaving any time soon, and Astral was going to stay here with him. Black Mist was thoroughly enjoying it.

The Number reached over and wrapped his arms around Astral. He pressed their lower bodies together again, making the other close his eyes.

“You probably don’t notice because it always feels like a risk to you – “ Black Mist replied. “You’re always so afraid that Yuma’s going to need you, and you’ll be caught up with me. You really have nothing to worry about in that regards, Astral. We’re very careful.”

He kissed him.

“Don’t you ever want to try anything a little more exciting?”

“If I ever do, it’s because of you…”

Black Mist snickered at that. “Yeah, and we’d be fine. You’re fine. She’s fine. Everything is just fine. You deserve to indulge yourself at least a little bit. Astral. No one’s getting hurt.”

Astral nodded absent-mindedly, focusing more on Black Mist’s movements rather than his words. He lazily wrapped his own arms around the Number, pulling him in closer. Black Mist was right – everything was fine.

Even with him being so willing to just give himself to Astral.

He was offering himself up – and Astral had taken it. Which at the time, had felt all right. Like a contract. Or similar to when he had freed Black Mist in return for help to win a duel. 

In retrospect, though… maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. Not because Black Mist had done anything to upset him, but because Astral was taking advantage of him. Even if the Number said that he wanted it, Astral was still taking advantage of him.

All things considered, if Black Mist was genuine in his redemption, he would’ve made a very valuable ally. But there was still a part of Astral that doubted him. He wouldn’t put it passed the Number to turn around and betray them all for his own benefit. And if that happened, Astral would have to absorb and trap him in the Key again.

Assuming he could bring himself to even do it.

Would that be right? To use Black Mist’s body and then simply throw him away? He owed him now. That was the only way any of this felt fair to Astral.

On top of that, he wanted it. He was craving an intimacy he hadn’t even known existed. How had that happened?

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Astral?”

More nodding, and he just closed his eyes, resting his head against the Number. It was all confusing, but Black Mist knew what he was doing. Astral would just let him take the lead.

“I know. You deserve to feel good. Astral. I want you to feel good…”

~

Black Mist placed two of his fingers into his mouth, licking them up before putting them between his Astral’s legs. It was a tad of a struggle – he still had them pressed firmly together, but relaxed when he understood what Black Mist was trying to do.

His fingers gently caressed the skin. His other hand was on his Astral’s neck, holding him. Soft noises were escaping from his mouth, no matter how hard he tried to clench his teeth.

“No one’s going to hear you, Astral…” Black Mist reassured. “You’re ok, it’s ok.”

Still, his Astral tried to keep quiet, and Black Mist applied more pressure with his fingers. It was alright if his Astral didn’t want to make noise – any sounds he failed to provide was made up for by that cute girl behind them. But Black Mist had to make sure he was comfortable before proceeding further.

Finally, a tendril protruded from between his Astral’s legs. Black Mist grabbed onto it, stroking it, encouraging him. It wouldn’t become hard, but it would grow in length and girth if stimulated more.

His Astral, Black Mist had come to learn, did in fact realize he could produce tentacles. But he hadn’t realized they could become more sensitive depending on where they extended. He had not been aware of his body’s most intimate areas until Black Mist had introduced him to all that.

They both knew there was no going back at this point. Black Mist could make his Astral do whatever he wanted.

So the Number laced their hands together and pulled his Astral over to that girl’s bed, spinning him around and pressing his back against the edge, folding him down onto his knees. Black Mist floated above, stroking his Astral’s tendril again, teasing him and getting a light moan. 

Then he lowered himself onto his Astral’s lap, letting the tendril rub against and enter him. Black Mist gave it a moment, allowing his Astral to adjust and get comfortable, before pressing onto the other’s shoulders and move himself up and down.

His Astral placed Black Mist’s hands into his own, allowing the Number to apply pressure into his palms as he continued. This was the position they usually took. Sometimes simply rubbing their bodies together was enough, but if they had interchangeable genitals, then why not use them? Besides, the Number quite enjoyed feeling his Astral inside him.

Black Mist absolutely refused to go the other way around. He knew himself – he wouldn’t be able to hold back if his Astral had completely surrendered his body. And if he hurt or scared him… the illusion would be broken. 

In order for this to work, his Astral needed to maintain some semblance of control. If Black Mist allowed that image to be tainted, then everything would be ruined and his Astral would have no qualms locking him away in the Key forever.

So he had to wait. One day his Astral would belong completely to him, and he could be as rough and hard as he wanted. It the meantime, he would continue to play this little game. Which had its own benefits.

None of his previous partners had ever given him such treatment – for valid reasons, Black Mist wasn’t one for tenderness, this time being an exception. His Astral – someone who had once been an enemy – was now trying to be gentle, make sure he wasn’t hurting the Number and that they were both enjoying this. 

It was all incredibly erotic.

“Astral…” he whispered, resting his forehead against the other’s. “You’re too good to me.”

His Astral released his hands, gripping instead to Black Mist’s hips, steadying their pace, going slowly. Very slowly.

This was the one part that annoyed Black Mist – his Astral never vocalized if he was actually enjoying himself. The Number assumed that was the case, since he always finished and kept coming back. But it would’ve been nice to get some confirmation over what was working for him, rather than Black Mist having to figure it out through trial and error. Even though that could be fun… maybe he just wanted to hear him say these things. 

Black Mist set himself forward and rested against the crook of his Astral’s shoulder. His attention went back to the girl.

Even though Astral remained his ultimate goal, Black Mist wasn’t monogamous in the slightest. She was older than Yuma’s friends, and she was within reach. It had been such a long time since he last had a female partner.

Her reaction would be interesting, that much was certain. She must be pretty lonely if she was still going at herself. The idea was unbelievably tempting, considering who she was and her relationship with Yuma, but it wasn’t enough for him to throw away his plans. Perhaps later on, when he really had his Astral’s trust.

She let out a soft moan, trying to suppress it by biting on her knuckle. Black Mist sighed deeply, a response that she couldn’t hear. His noises kept in pace with hers, and he clutched onto the blankets, almost touching her legs. His Astral was maintaining their rhythm, but Black Mist couldn’t resist indulging. He moved along while staring up at her.

His Astral latched onto his chin, forcing the Number to look back down at him. Black Mist couldn’t help but smirk. Briefly, he mused over the idea that his Astral was becoming jealous, but he knew that wasn’t the case. They were both aware their current relationship was purely physical. Thankfully. He was merely trying to protect Yuma’s big sister. 

Black Mist couldn’t believe this sort of thing was even considered intimate. Perhaps to the average creature, but he wanted to be much, much closer to his Astral.

He wanted to be Astral.

He was part of Don Thousand, he knew that, he remembered that. Because there was a part of him which instinctively felt the need to return. He couldn’t fight it forever. But if that happened, Don Thousand would absorb him back, and Black Mist would no longer be sentient. 

At least if he and his Astral merged, their consciousnesses would overlay the other. They would become one being rather than Black Mist disappearing into the subconscious. It was a way for him to still exist – in fact, it was the only way.

And that’s why his Astral meant everything.

He often wondered how exactly he was going to propose the idea once he had gained his Astral’s consent. Black Mist just figured he’d have to wait for them to get into another tag team duel, and then suggest the use of Zexal. It might be challenging to set up such an arrangement, however, considering Yuma would have to be out of the picture, and they would have to be losing and desperate. But it’s what felt the most natural.

They made up what the other lacked. His Astral needed his powers, and Black Mist needed his body. They were incomplete alone – why couldn’t his Astral see that?

Or maybe he did, and that was one of the reasons he kept coming back to this. Which had been Black Mist’s original goal in the first place. If he couldn’t force his Astral to join him, then he would use persuasion. Show him just how good they could be together. And oh, were they good together. 

Black Mist had never been so addicted to a partner before. It was still the closest he could get to his Astral without the two of them actually merging, and it gave him this sense of closure, even if only for a little while.

That girl made an exceptionally loud noise, twitching as she came on herself. Black Mist watched her from the corner of his eye. His Astral made another grab for his chin, but the Number simply leaned in for a kiss. She fell asleep soon afterwards. He would have to keep her in mind, for future reference. 

Now with her more or less out of the way, Black Mist could feel his Astral start to relax, as he clutched onto his hips tighter and quickened the pace.

‘Finally…’ Black Mist thought to himself. He met with his Astral’s thrusts, pushing him against the mattress.

“Yes, faster! Astral!” He whined, his demands hastily met. His Astral could be so generous. “Harder, yes… Astral, harder…! Right there… yeah, right there…!”

The Number started losing his composure, moaning and whining loudly into his Astral’s ear. He knew this sort of thing was going to bother him, but he could never help himself.

Sure enough, the other snapped at him. “Number 96, contain yourself!”

“Then stop fucking me so good!” He retorted.

Kisses were trailed down Black Mist’s neck sloppily. His Astral’s actions felt so desperate, meaning he was definitely close.

Black Mist himself was nowhere near done, but the night wasn’t over yet. If he could get his Astral to fuck him in front of Yuma’s sister, he was certain to get a little more persuasion out yet.

But for the moment, he would just satisfy his Astral. He contorted and constricted his body internally, clenching to fit snuggly around the other.

“Cum inside…” Black Mist whispered, keeping his hands entwined in his hair. “Go on. I want you. Cum inside. Astral. Astral…”

His Astral let out a muffled, almost pained sound as he clutched one hand around Black Mist’s lower torso, and the other onto his shoulders. He pulled them into a tight embrace, biting on one of the gems at Black Mist’s neck.

‘Yes, Astral… want me, need me.’

He could feel his fluids flowing inside him. Black Mist loved this part. Every time it happened, he knew he was one step closer to completely owning his Astral. And he knew the inner turmoil it caused his Astral to see his own discharge seeping from Black Mist’s body. He pulled out, the tendril recoiling back inside him. 

The Number sighed deeply, kissing him again, pressing his palms to the other’s cheeks.

“Thank you.”

His Astral leaned back and turned his head, looking tired.

“Was it good for you too?” Black Mist inquired.

“Yes.”

He had learned not to take his Astral’s blunt words so personally. That was just the way he spoke.

Black Mist gently took his Astral’s hand, guiding it down between his legs, letting the other feel exactly what he had done to him. His Astral shut his eyes tightly, but he didn’t refuse. After a bit, he moved his fingers on his accord, collecting himself off of the Number.

Once his hand was thoroughly covered, Black Mist raised it to his lips. This part legitimately intrigued him, though – he was sterile, but he wondered if his Astral was too. And if he wasn’t, would they be when they merged? Could be interesting.

Black Mist swallowed, and his Astral yanked away.

He wanted to stroke his cheeks, tell him it was all right, that the girl was fine, and that they were ok. He wanted to reassure his Astral over and over again, but he could see the discomfort in his face, and that wasn’t good.

They needed to get out of this room, but going back to Yuma was not an option. His Astral would take them both into the Key and avoid Black Mist for the rest of the night – maybe even longer.

“Let’s go out for a bit.” He suggested.

His Astral nodded, and the two of them exited through the window.

~

Black Mist was really pushing his luck with all of this, but damn did he need it. He could barely remember the last time he had gotten it the way he actually wanted it. This had hardly counted as a risk, but for his Astral to comply meant he was leaving an impact.

The two floated in silence for bit, passing high over the city. Black Mist debated on sparking up conversation, or just wait for his Astral to feel comfortable enough to talk. He quickly decided on the latter – questions were sure to come eventually.

He stared down at the scene below them. It was always fascinating how many humans were still up and active this late into the night. But he had been around them long enough to know what type of people they were. There was never truly a break.

Barian world wasn’t much better, but Black Mist wasn’t about to admit he had been there. His Astral hardly trusted him as it stood, and just barely accepted the fact that the Number saw humans as a hobby. There was no way his Astral would still give him a chance if he knew he treated Barians the same way.

He glanced over at his Astral. The one little oasis he had in all this mess. Black Mist truly could not understand why his Astral was so resilient towards him. He knew the other was struggling with his memory, struggling to understand. Black Mist could help him with all that. Help him to be complete. Why didn’t his Astral seem to want that? 

He was way too attached to humans.

“Number 96…” the other began, placing a hand on Black Mist’s shoulder, and he blinked. It wasn’t often his Astral made an attempt to touch him first. “You will promise to keep away from Akari Tsukumo.”

Oh.

Was that all he had been concerned about?

Black Mist tried to hide his disappointment by spinning over to the other side of his Astral.

“Yeah, sure thing.” He replied half-heartedly. He hated that his Astral could make him feel inadequate. How was it he could be offended by something so mediocre? 

It was moments like these that made Black Mist so tempted to just grab him and force him into merging, but… no. He had tried that, it didn’t work. So he would have to be patient and wait for either his feelings to be reciprocated, or for when he was powerful enough to subdue his Astral.

The temptation still lingered, though.

Without warning, Black Mist found himself in his Astral’s embrace, pulled into a rough kiss. The Number was quick to return it. His Astral clung on, holding him still. Impulsive behavior like this was pretty regular for him – probably do to all the confusion he endured. Not that Black Mist had any complaints.

The ending to their kiss was as rushed as the beginning. His Astral practically threw himself off of Black Mist as he broke away.

“Sorry…” he murmured.

“Don’t apologize.” Black Mist replied, his anger gone. “I like it when you do these things. Don’t you get it yet? Don’t you like doing these things with me?”

“It’s not that…” his Astral went on, shaking his head.

“Have I done something to upset you?”

“No. I’m just very confused… “

Recognizing the opportunity this moment presented, Black Mist leaned in. “Talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

There was a heavy silence between the two. Then at last, his Astral sighed.

“A while back, I had a darkness take over me.” He started. “It happened after I found out Yuma had been keeping a secret from me.”

The Number tilted his head. “I don’t… understand what that has to do with sex?”

His Astral locked eyes with him. “Number 96 – I know you keep a lot of secrets from us, but it’s mutual, so I can respect your distance. Trust is going to take time to build. However, I want to give you the benefit of a doubt.”

Black Mist still didn’t get what his Astral was trying to tell him, but he was curious nonetheless. “What did you mean by a ‘darkness’ taking over?”

He didn’t answer, but rather, his Astral turned and sped on ahead. Surprised, Black Mist hastened to catch up. The two eventually landed on a tall building. His Astral wasn’t even looking at him, and Black Mist became nervous.

He was the one who brought it up – why was he getting so upset that Black Mist had asked?

“You and I have been very intimate.” His Astral stated finally. “I understand you a bit better than you think I do.”

“Astral?”

“It frightens me. I don’t want that side of me back.”

Oh no. No. This wasn’t good.

“But that isn’t really fair to you.”

“Huh…?” That genuinely took Black Mist aback.

His Astral sighed. “I associate sex with negative emotions because you introduced it to me. That doesn’t say much in your favor. I really would like to believe it when you say you want to be our ally. You’re so willing to go at a steady pace for my sake, but I get so reluctant when returning the favor.”

Black Mist inched closer. His Astral was still so naive. He had to take advantage of that while he could – his ignorance wouldn’t hold up forever. And the Number would have no one but himself to blame when that happened.

“You’re afraid of your dark side coming out because of what we’ve been doing?”

His Astral nodded. “Last time it took so little.”

“So you’re afraid… you’re going to end up like me?”

“I truly am sorry.”

Black Mist had to bite back a smirk. And here he thought humans had a weird perspective on sex. Must have been their influence – Barians certainly didn’t get this emotional. At least not the ones he played with.

So his Astral was afraid of turning evil… because he was sleeping with Black Mist? That was such a strange thought – it was just their bodies and them making the other feel nice. There were a million ways Black Mist could think of to get his Astral’s ‘inner dark side’ out – consensual sex wasn’t one of them. That was just a means to establish trust and physical pleasure.

Although he used the phrase to help ease his Astral into it, Black Mist genuinely believed in his words that no one was getting hurt. It was true, though – them sleeping together had no impact on anyone but themselves… how could that be wrong?

He knew his Astral felt guilty for keeping this a secret from Yuma, and it would hurt him when he found out. The whole thing confused Black Mist, but that was how they felt. Even back in the bedroom, that girl had no idea they were there. His Astral really was just that paranoid?

It made a little sense – they were former enemies, after all. But the Number always thought an emotional connection was much more dangerous than a physical one. Maybe they were both afraid of this.

“Akari is fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. Astral.” He reassured, feeling confident enough to take hold of his Astral’s hand. “It hasn’t happened. It’s not going to happen. Because we haven’t been doing anything wrong. We’re the only two of our kind, Astral. We can make up our own rules. Just you and me. Astral.”

Black Mist pulled at him, dragging them away from the building, sinking them lower.  
The two were soon at ground level, landing near a bus stop. Light crowds walked by them, completely oblivious. 

His Astral looked at him. “How did you learn about these things? How did you learn what you like and don’t like?”

Black Mist snickered a bit. “I wasn’t always a part of you, Astral. I don’t remember when exactly it all started, I just know I’ve been around for a very long time.”

“And you still want to share this with me?” Astral asked, tightened his grip on Black Mist’s hand.

“Of course.” Was his reply. He shifted a little, lacing their fingers. “It’s all I want anymore. Astral.”

“Then why are you craving human touch again?” The atmosphere went dead. For several long moments, the only sound that could be heard was the people ignorantly passing by. His Astral continued. “I don’t care that you’ve had other partners in the past. That wouldn’t be fair. But don’t tell me things like that after fooling around with Akari.”

He could feel his Astral trying to pry away, but Black Mist clenched down, not letting him go.

“You’ve never had sex with a human before.” He redirected. “You should try it sometime and see how much fun it is.”

“How would I even go about doing that?”

Black Mist smirked. His Astral was trying to play innocent, but a question like that meant it was on his mind.

“There’s lots of ways, it depends on your preference.” He leaned in, putting his lips to his Astral’s ear. “I can teach you, if you would like…”

The other finally managed to pull away from Black Mist’s grip.

This merely made him chuckle. “You really aren’t one to get upset, Astral! Alright, I allow myself to get close to humans physically, but you get close emotionally. Which is even worse.”

His Astral relaxed a little, contemplating Black Mist’s words.

“Humans are fun little playthings,” he continued. “But they’re distracting you from our real mission. Remember?”

“No, I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“Yes. That’s why you have me.”

“And you’re not a distraction?”

The Number snickered again. He floated closer to his Astral, who surprisingly didn’t shun him away.

“I’ve been trying to help you remember since the beginning. You didn’t want to accept my offers. You still refuse me quite a bit. If you would put your feelings aside and let logic take over, you would see things my way.”

“What is your ultimate goal?”

Black Mist smirked. “Come here…”

He took hold of his Astral’s arm and pulled him over to the bus stop, sitting him down on the bench. He placed himself between his Astral’s legs, looking up at him.

“I’m going to show you how trivial these humans are. It’s fine to get attached to me because we need each other. But most humans don’t even acknowledge our existence.”

“Number 96. You are the loneliest person I have ever encountered.”

He started trailing kisses up one of his Astral’s inner thighs, massaging the other lightly with his thumb. His Astral gasped, and Black Mist glanced up again. For the first time, his Astral seemed to really be aware of the fact that there were people around them.

They were both so used to being invisible, these crowds hadn’t bothered them before. But now that they were doing something like this, Black Mist could see the embarrassment on his Astral’s face. He tried to cover himself with his hand, but the Number reached up and pulled it back down.

“They’re not going to see you, Astral. You’re fine. This is fine.”

In blatant honesty, however, he wished his words weren’t true. So what if these humans could see what they were doing – they probably wouldn’t comprehend even if they did. Besides, who were they to stop it?

“Number 96…”

It was going to be so much fun when Yuma finally found out about them. Especially with his Astral being so willing to fuck Black Mist. He couldn’t wait.

“Shh…”

He gave a light nip where he was kissing at, gaining another small gasp from his Astral. Someone sat down on the bench, followed by another, scooting closer to the edge where the two were settled.

“Number 96!” Genuine panic was starting to rise out of his Astral, and Black Mist clutched onto him.

“Don’t focus on them, Astral. Focus on me. It’s ok, you’re ok.”

He was pushing his luck way too far, but if his Astral could handle this, it would be another step towards where he really wanted them to go. Black Mist pulled him closer as he placed himself firmly between his legs, licking away. 

His Astral groaned, but pushed himself forward, allowing Black Mist more access. He pressed his tongue harshly into the flattened, yet still very sensitive surface. This usually served as a method of teasing or foreplay between the two, but Black Mist knew if they were going to end on a high note, he had to get his Astral off as quickly as possible.

Grabbing onto Black Mist’s hair, his Astral pulled him even closer. Good. They were thinking the same thing.

The bus arrived and the people sitting on the bench took off. It was quiet now, save for the few late nightwalkers that stayed mostly at the end of the block. Too bad, Black Mist had really enjoyed his pseudo audience.

But that meant his Astral was more relaxed now, and despite himself, the Number couldn’t help but look up at him again.

“Does this feel good, Astral?” The other nodded desperately, and Black Mist smirked at his eagerness. “You deserve this, you know. You deserve to feel good.” 

His Astral gripped tighter onto his hair, forcing him back between his legs, which Black Mist was happy to oblige with. All body language aside, he noticed that his Astral always came a lot faster when he spoke to him.

Black Mist really wished the other would let out his tendril again – he wanted to feel him in his mouth, let him cum down his throat. Let his Astral see face to face just what he was doing to him. But that didn’t seem to be the case tonight, and the Number could hardly blame him. The skin at this area would be sensitive no matter the circumstance; Black Mist just had his preferences.

Mildly, he thought back to that girl again, and how going down on her would be similar to this right now. Oh, that would be so much fun…

Moaning loudly, his Astral came, still keeping his hand in the Number’s hair. The two froze for a moment. Black Mist sighed deeply, enjoying the feeling of his Astral forcing him to stay so close.

When he finally unclenched his fist and leaned back into the bench, Black Mist sat up.

“Thank you. Astral.”

They sat there silently. His Astral’s eyes were closed, and he was clearly contemplating a lot. Black Mist wanted to point out that everything was still all right and no one was hurt, but he decided that could wait. His Astral had proven enough this night.

So his Astral had a ‘dark side’ then. Black Mist decided he’d rather like to see that. It was comforting to know that his Astral could in fact embrace that half of him. Maybe this wouldn’t take as long as he originally anticipated.

But why end a good thing prematurely?

It took Black Mist a moment to realize the other was suddenly staring at him.

“Wha – “ 

“What do you want, Number 96?” His tone was calm, not demanding, like he was curious.

Black Mist blinked. Where would he even begin with such a loaded question, and what exactly did his Astral mean by it?

“I…” he stammered after a bit. “I don’t… understand…?”

“You should have a turn.” His Astral stated. “I’ve already had two this evening, you should get one as well. What would you like?”

The Number had to physically force himself not to gasp.

Was he being serious?

“You… you’re asking if we can do it my way?”

His Astral nodded. “It’s only fair.”

He bit his lip. Here Black Mist had been worried he was going too far, but his Astral apparently wanted to throw it right back at him. As if on cue, his Astral held out a hand, which was accepted, and pulled Black Mist up to his feet. 

Would it be alright to give in? His next move could either make or break this – even though his Astral was willing, the Number knew he still had to hold back. They were so close, they were so, so utterly close, but there was a chance of losing everything Black Mist had worked for. He couldn’t afford to scare his Astral now. However, turning him down could have just as much of a repercussion. His Astral’s emotions could be damaged, which was critical.

But… Astral… offered to do this… 

And Black Mist… didn’t want to take advantage of it?

In that moment, the Number suddenly understood all the confusion he had put his Astral through – the inner turmoil that accompanied sleeping with a former enemy.

He smirked. How ironic. They were rubbing off on each other.

‘I’m keeping you.’ He thought silently.

“I don’t think you’re ready for what I really want, Astral.” He stated, being honest for the very first time.

“I would still like to return the favor.”

Black Mist leaned in and kissed his lips softly, showing a genuine sign of affection.

“I want…” he pondered momentarily, trying to think of a way where they could both get something out of this. “I want you to do what you think I want. Let me see how well you know me.”

Astral gave him a curious look. He put a knuckle to his lip and thought it over. Black Mist couldn’t deny – he was truly curious in seeing where exactly this was going to lead. After another couple moments, Astral floated upward, pulling Black Mist alongside him. He smiled playfully, anticipation starting to get the better of him.

The two flew up besides a skyscraper, getting a considerable height before Astral took a hold onto Black Mist, spinning him around and pinning him against the wall. No – a window. The lights were on, someone was in there. And Astral had him pressed up into it.

Before Black Mist even had a chance to react, Astral was lifting his chin and pushing him into a deep kiss. The Number ran his hands down Astral’s back, not even trying to hide his desperation. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life.

“Number 96…” Astral whispered into his ear before pressing their lower bodies together. Black Mist moaned shamelessly as he felt heat beginning to build up. He spread his legs, allowing the other to get closer.

Astral started kissing along his neck, and Black Mist tilted his head for him. He placed his hands over the Number’s face and put their lips together again. The movement between their legs was getting rougher and more intense.

Black Mist could feel a tendril start to rub against him, and he sighed into Astral’s mouth. He was so hoping for this. Wrapping his legs around Astral’s waist, he let himself be pushed into, groaning loudly as it happened.

So far, he was really rather impressed – Astral had taken tonight’s actions into great consideration.

Astral removed his hands from Black Mist’s face and entwined their fingers. He pulled his arms up over their heads, all the while still kissing and pounding into him at an increasing rate.

Astral had come such a long way from their first time – and Black Mist had been the one to get him there. He was so proud.

Light movement could be heard behind them, and Black Mist wasn’t sure if it was the window or if someone was there, but he didn’t care. All that mattered right now was them and what they were doing.

Then he decided to indulge a bit further. Why not? Astral had been offering himself up, after all.

“Tell me how good this feels.” The Number whispered, pulling their lips apart and resting their foreheads against the other.

“It does feel good…”

“I make you feel good, don’t I, Astral?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me you want me.”

“I want you… Number 96…”

Astral started groaning a little bit, his pacing thrown off.

“Don’t cum yet, I haven’t finished.” Black Mist instructed. He constricted himself to the point where it should have been uncomfortable. The other nodded, taking a deep breath and started again. Black Mist loosened slightly. “Good…”

The lights went out behind them, meaning there really had been someone in the room. And also meaning that they were now completely alone. Just as it should be.

“Call out to me…”

“Number 96…”

“Again.”

“Number 96… Number 96… Number 96…”

“Astral…”

Black Mist leaned back into the window, shutting his eyes. Astral was doing all the work, so he let himself relax a little. He was tempted, not for the first time, to wrap his tentacles around the other. Hold him in place and maintain some level of control while Astral proceeded to fuck him senseless.

It was a lovely thought.

But he fought against it. Astral had impressed him greatly tonight, but Black Mist remained paranoid that he was overstepping his boundaries. There would be time for all that later down the road.

Now he would just accept what he had.

And then Astral pulled out. Black Mist had never experienced such a shock of disappointment and confusion all at once before. His eyes shot open as he felt Astral leave him.

“Why did – “ before he could finish, Astral grabbed and spun him around, jamming his face into the window.

He latched onto Black Mist’s arms, holding them in place behind his back, and then kept the other hand on his hip, steadying himself as he pushed into the Number again.

Black Mist couldn’t describe what he was feeling at that exact moment. Thought and reasoning had completely left him and all he knew was Astral currently thrusting into him much rougher than any time before. Still not nearly as harsh as Black Mist really needed, but it felt amazing regardless.

In that moment Astral completely had him. He could’ve asked for anything and Black Mist would have said yes. 

He was keeping him. He was definitely keeping him.

Thoughts about his tentacles returned, and Black Mist needed to hold back, needed to – oh hell, why fight it? If this was the last thing he ever did, he would’ve been satisfied.

So he let them out – one coiling around Astral’s grip on his arms, holding him in place. Another went to Astral’s waist, pulling him in, trying to match with his thrusts. Then finally the last two went around his legs, because… well, Black Mist didn’t really care, it just felt good to get this much of a grasp onto Astral.

Astral… 

“Astral… Astral…”

Black Mist managed to open his eyes, and he noticed that from his angle there was a surveillance camera in the room. Well, here was to hoping no Barians worked at whatever building this was – they would’ve had quite the show reviewing it the following morning.

Not that it mattered. Although it did create an interesting idea…

Astral started groaning again. Black Mist almost felt bad – he should cut him some slack, Astral had already gotten off twice that night, after all. He used his tentacles to help aid the pace and finish himself off. Astral came a lot lighter than Black Mist would have enjoyed, but again, it really couldn’t have been helped.

The Number grit his teeth and let out a sigh as he met his own climax.

His tentacles slowly inched back in. Astral released him and pulled out. All was still for a bit. Then Black Mist finally turned around.

“Thank you. Astral. Thank you.”

Astral reached up and rubbed Black Mist’s cheek with his thumb. And he smiled at the notion. Astral was touching him so gently. He’d never be over it. They could be together for a hundred years before merging, and he would never get over the sensation of Astral’s light touches.

“Was that satisfactory?”

Black Mist couldn’t help but snicker at his monotone. All so predictable. 

“Yes, Astral, that was extremely satisfactory.” He placed a hand over the other’s, resting into it.

“So you know I can handle this.”

“You’re a lot more capable than I initially thought, I’ll admit.”

“Then you will stay away from Akari Tsukumo.”

Oh. 

It all began to sink in now. 

Back in the bedroom, when Black Mist had been paying attention to that girl rather than Astral. He wanted to believe it was jealousy – he so wanted that to be Astral’s motive, but he knew the truth. It was their original deal, after all… Astral would play with him and Black Mist would behave.

When the Number started showing signs of boredom, Astral stepped it up a notch. To make sure he stayed satisfied. For Akari’s sake. No. She was just a bystander. This had been for Yuma’s sake. Astral wanted to protect Yuma by protecting his sister.

Here Black Mist was feeling a connection for the first time… and Astral had been thinking about Yuma.

It was almost laughable. This had started off as a logical – albeit self-indulgent – way to claim Astral as his own. To gain his body and finally break free of his instinctual call back to Don Thousand.

And he was getting attached.

He huffed bitterly. Emotions really were useless.

“Yes.” He said at last. “I’ll stay away from her.”

Astral nodded and looked over at the horizon. Dawn was beginning to set in.

“We need to head back.” He pulled away from the Number and turned around to fly home.

Black Mist’s hand lingered at his face. How could everything have crashed so quickly? An hour ago, he was exploiting Astral for everything he was worth. Then a moment ago, he was about ready to give anything if only to be closer to him.

And now…

“What’s wrong?” Astral called back, stopping midflight. 

Black Mist’s arm fell slowly to his side. So Astral still thought this was a purely physical relationship – he hadn’t even realized he’d hurt Black Mist’s feelings. Probably didn’t even comprehend he was capable of such emotions – Black Mist certainly hadn’t been aware of it. And for good reason, it seemed.

“Nothing.”

He flew passed, knowing exactly how to get back home. He was angry and hurt and actually wanted to be away from Astral for a while. This whole evening had been one irony after another – hadn’t he been the one not wanting to end the night with Astral mad at him?

Oh well, it didn’t matter in the long run – he’d get over it, and his plans would be set in motion just as they always had. Astral would be his. The two would merge. That was inevitable.

But there was time before all of that. Time for him to gain Astral’s trust. Time for him to take out his anger on Yuma for always being the center of the other’s thoughts. Time for him to fuck Akari out of pure spite.

When the two returned home, Astral led them both into the Key. Black Mist couldn’t enter on his own. Normally this little inconvenience didn’t bother him, but at the moment, he hated it. 

Yuma was still sleeping as they set back in. Black Mist sneered over at the child.

“Number 96,” Astral started once they had entered the Key. “You seem upset.”

‘Damn, he could tell?’ His guard was really letting down…

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

He tried to fly off but Astral caught onto him. Astral was touching him and he didn’t want him to. 

He hated this. He hated this. He hated this he hated this he hated this.

“Number 96. I know you hold back for me. I know you try to make me comfortable with all this, and I appreciate that.”

‘He is so naive…’

“But it’s alright if you want to do things your way once in a while. This is a mutual partnership.”

It took every once of will power Black Mist had not to laugh out loud. He was so glad his face was turned and he wasn’t looking at Astral – the temptation would’ve have been too strong to resist.

“I don’t know where all this is going. But I want us to trust each other. We could be an ideal team if we had the same goals.”

Now that made Black Mist glance over. So Astral did understand how valuable they were together…?

“You don’t have to worry about frightening me. I know you’re more experienced than I am, Number 96. And truthfully, I don’t feel comfortable always taking the lead like you let me. You’re allowed to indulge once in a while…” his eyes were so wide and full of concern. It was disgusting. “You tell me this all the time, but you don’t follow through on it yourself. You deserve to feel good, as well.”

His words stung Black Mist like nothing ever had before.

“You deserve this, Number 96. You really do deserve this.”

~


End file.
